Forum:Doppy
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Brooke White Gender: Female Age: 13 going on 14 Godly Parent Choice 1: Poseidon Godly Parent Choice 2: Neptune Godly Parent Choice 3: Poseidon Cohort Choice 1: number one Cohort Choice 2: I only want cohort one Faceclaim: WHaaaattttttt ---- Appearance: Brown hair, green eyes Personality: It's mixed History: Cool Weapons: Water control, and pretty deadly with a knife and humour- that will kill you Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can (which is quite alot except around the holidays) 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia :D) I Don't remember 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list :WHAT DOES THAT MEAN 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim AGAIN- IDK 4) Put your signature under here. [[User: DaughterofPoseidon14|∞For infinity -']] [[User Talk:DaughterofPoseidon14|'we will be together∞']]' Category:Claiming Category:On Hold Claiming Comments As is my job, I would ask that you do not delete this part of the claim, as it is integral when reviewing claims. I commend you for making a claim and am thankful that you have taken the time to write this. However, there are a few issues I must address before you are claimed (it is my job to make sure claims are in good order, not to say that it has to be 100% excellent but at least all details are given in some shape and form). Firstly is your choice of God, though before you ignore this part, hear me out. As this is Camp Jupiter, a Roman camp, the Romans (in Riordan's universe) did not look on "foreigners" (others who are not Roman) favourably. In fact, they detested them. As so, it may not be uncommon for your character to be bullied in roleplay for being a Greek demigod. Is this fine with you? However, this is just a minor point of clarification I'd like to make aware to you. The main thing that is concerning me is the personality and history. I am glad that you did not just simply leave it blank and did indeed include a brief summary of her personality. However, I would ask that you please expand it, as roleplay will incorporate her personality heavily. Also, I would ask that you please expand on "cool" for her history. She must certainly be an interesting person and it'd be great if we could all know a bit more than her. I would ask that you please do not write just one or two sentences for the history, rather for history, 5-7 sentences would suffice. If you cannot think of enough things to write within that, 4 sentences is acceptable too. However Ash and I will be looking for overall claim quality not quantity''.''Please fix the issues that I have mentioned above and your claim will be reviewed again to see if your character is eligible to be claimed. Thank you again for taking the time to write this claim and I hope to see you roleplaying soon! ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP).